


With great pride

by No1fan15



Series: The Slutty Adventures Of Casava Nova [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Casava “Casa” Nova is ready to FUCK, Dragon Ball Fusions, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stand, Praise Kink, Size Difference, This time it’s the radish man, with added feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1fan15/pseuds/No1fan15
Summary: Raditz just followed orders and showed up when asked to this ridiculous tournament. He didn’t think he’d be propositioned for sex in the middle of a fight by his opponent. His very attractive opponent.





	With great pride

Raditz was starting to think that Vegeta had something against him. 

 

Sure, they were never the best of friends to start with but repeated missions doomed for either failure or boredom had sealed the idea. Even when time and space itself had started warping what was his assignment from the prince? Go with Nappa and stake out one of the newly formed areas. Not looking for potential allies or wiping out the weaker fighters. He got surveillance duty. So now he was sitting on a rock, surrounded by other rocks, poking at his scouter and hoping something interesting happened soon. He was tired of listening to Nappa ramble on about the importance of their mission and had tuned out the other warrior. He could feel the monotony of his situation gnawing away at him. He’d take anything at this point. 

“Oh thank the gods.” he grumbled as his scouter pinged. “Nappa, we’ve got company.” 

“Then we’d better roll out the welcome mat.” Nappa said with a chuckle. Raditz joined in on the laugh.

“Indeed. It would be rude to ignore them.” he said. He stood up and stretched before checking to see who was approaching them. Two fairly strong power levels and one weaker one. He smirked and turned to face whomever it was when they landed nearby. They were a welcome change to his day and may even provide a fun fight. He quickly looked over the two stronger opponents. They appeared to be children. One of them was strikingly familiar....

”You! Child!” Raditz snapped. The kid looked over at him curiously. “Are you related to Kakarot?”

”Kaka-what? That sounds dirty.” replied the kid. The second child nudged him with his elbow.

”Isn’t that what my dad calls your dad?” he said. The first child nodded. 

“Yeah, you’re right! I wonder why?” he said. Raditz sighed. Of course asking a child for an answer wouldn’t yield any results. Then again...

”Are you saying Kakarot is your father?” Raditz said. The kid nodded again. Raditz grinned. “Then that makes me your Uncle. What a touching reunion this is.” 

“You’re my uncle?” the child repeated. The third member of their party spoke up. 

“He is. That’s Raditz. Son of Bardock, brother of Goku, er, Kakarot, and a sayian warrior. The one next to him is Nappa.” 

“You seem to know a lot about us.” Raditz said warily. He had initially skipped over the man due to his lower power level but someone with that much know how warrented a second assessment.

He appeared to be an adult around Raditz's age or younger. He had dark skin and floofy black hair arranged into a mohawk with the sides of his head shaved. His eyes were an unnatural shade of orange, no doubt a custom cosmetic surgery, and he was a little on the short side. His plain lavender and black Gi was offset by the gold jewelry he had adorned himself with. Earrings glittered and multiple bracelets shone in the morning sun. He appeared to be barefoot and even had gold anklets to match the rest of his baubles. Then another glint of gold caught Raditz's eye. Two sparkling rings were carefully wrapped around the black fur of the man's tail. So, he was a sayian.

This was the most alarming part of him aside from his knowledge of who Raditz and Nappa were. Raditz narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. He was easily larger than this fool and much more intimidating. "Just who are you?" 

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask. My name is Casava Nova. You can just call me Casa~" said the sayian with a wink. His tail waved lazily back and forth and his posture was relaxed. Raditz didn't trust it. No one came to an obvious fight that calm without a plan. He did his best to add a growl to his voice. 

"The only thing I'll be calling you is dust once I've pounded you into the ground." he said. Casa's demeanor wavered for a second but then he smiled slowly. 

"I'm definitely going to hit that." he said quietly. 

"You wanna fight him? Should Trunks and I take on the baldie then?" asked one of the kids. Casa dismissed him with a wave. 

"Yeah, sure. Knock yourselves out." he said. He dropped into a still relaxed but steady stance. The two kids laughed and powered up. Raditz winced as his scouter immediately became overwhelmed and shattered. He watched in stunned silence as the children began attacking Nappa in tandem. How did these kids have so much power? He knew one of them had to be at least part sayian but this was insane. 

"Impressive, right?" Casa said, noticing Raditz's confusion. "It's not surprising considering their heritage." 

"And what of you?" Raditz asked. "Are you hiding your true power as well?" 

"If I were wearing sleeves I assure you there'd be tricks up them." Casa said. "My power level isn't one. I'm no match for you in raw strength." 

"Yet you insist on fighting me?" Raditz said. He could feel his confidence returning and he managed a laugh. "Hah! If you wish to be beaten that badly I won't deny you." 

"I'm hoping for it." Casa said. Before Raditz could properly process the response Casa was in front of him. Then Raditz was thrown backwards through one of the surrounding cliffsides. If this sayians trick was his speed then he had shown his hand too early. Raditz barely flinched as he tugged himself out of the crater he made. 

"Is being fast all you can do? I expected more." Raditz taunted him. Casa flew in front of him for a moment, winked again, and then took off. Raditz scowled and flew after him. "Get back here you coward!" 

"Only if you catch me!" Casa shouted back. Before long they had left the area of the initial fight and were surrounded by floating mountains, something that seemed to be the norm in this place. Raditz glared in every direction as if it would help locate his foe. This Casa fellow was getting on his nerves. It didn't help that his scouter was destroyed. 

"Show yourself!" Raditz shouted. The noise echoed off the rock faces to no avail. After a few more minutes of searching Raditz concluded that Casa must have fled. "Hmmph. No pride in that one. How pathetic." 

 

"Maybe I have no pride but I do have patience."

 

Raditz whipped his head around to face the voice just soon enough to spot a glint of gold in the light. Then he found himself once again thrown up against the rocks. He cursed and blinked some dust out of his eyes. When he could see clearly he rapidly rethought his strategy. Casa had pinned down all of his limbs and his tail had a hovering orb of energy just above it. 

"I told you I have some tricks~" Casa purred. Raditz resisted the urge to retaliate. He knew better. Casa was faster than him and with energy that close it would be easy to score a direct hit.

".... you can control your power with your tail?" he said. Maybe asking questions would distract Casa. Raditz wanted to know the answer anyways. "I've never seen a sayian do that before."

"Well, I'm self taught, after all." Casa said. He nonchalantly waved his tail and moved the ball of Ki in small circles. "This took a while to figure out but I've found it useful time and time again." 

"I can see why. An extra attack gives you an edge in battle." Raditz said. He tried to think of a way to escape. He sure as hell wasn't dying here. He had to keep talking so Casa wouldn't suspect anything. "So does your knowledge. How do you know so much about Nappa and I?"

"I have friends in high places. By that I mean time patrollers. I'm not one myself but I've watched them work long enough to learn the story." Casa explained. He leaned in closer and spoke quietly. "Do you know how your mission to earth ends?"

 ".... how do you know about that?" Raditz asked as he felt a chill come over him. He hadn't told anyone about his plans to go to earth yet.

"I just told you, time travelling friends. You need to find you brother, right? Kakarot?" Casa said with a low chuckle. "Let me tell you this much. It never ends well for you." 

"...... why are you telling me this?" Raditz said. He could feel his heartbeat pick up as soon as Casa mentioned Kakarot. Time travel was the most plausible explanation for how Casa knew everything and he seemed to be sincere. If he really did know the future then why would he share it? 

"Listen to me closely, Raditz." Casa said. "I have a goal to accomplish here. I can't do that with you dead." 

"So... I get killed when I go to earth?" Raditz said with a gulp. Casa nodded coldly. 

"Every time. Hell, if you don't the time patrollers have to go back to before you win the fight and help defeat you. All to maintain the "proper" timeline." Casa explained. He was leaning in close enough now that the front of his mohawk was nearly touching Raditz's forehead. "I've seen you die more times than I can count." 

"That's why you brought me out here then. You need something from me." Raditz realized. Casa grinned sharkishly and waved his tail a little faster. 

"There's the intelligence I know. You're right. I do need something from you." Casa said. 

"..... and you'll kill me if I don't comply?" Raditz said with resignation. 

"I'd never do that!" Casa exclaimed. "If I wanted something like information or money you'd be long gone. No, my dear warrior. I don't want anything like that. I won't force you to give me what I want." 

"Forgive me if I don't exactly trust you on that." Raditz grumbled. He thought for a moment. "What is it you want then?" 

"I thought I was being obvious." Casa said. His voice had settled into a steady low rumble at this point. He pressed himself against Raditz fully and ground his hips.

It finally clicked for Raditz why Casa was acting odd. He'd been trying to seduce him. The smaller sayian hadn't dropped his bedroom eyes since the moment he saw Raditz. Now that he knew what Casa was after Raditz promptly failed to supress a blush. 

 On one hand he was scared. This guy shows up knowing everything about him, beats him in a fight, and decides he wants to get in his pants? The hovering orb of energy floating above Casa's tail didn't help ethier. He hadn't forced Raditz into anything yet but that didn't mean he couldn't. Raditz had known enough con men and tricksters to know not to trust anyone's motivations except his own. He had met Casa only a few minutes ago and he'd proven himself to be sneaky.

On the other hand, he was also rather flattered despite his fear. It had been a long time since anyone had expressed any sort of interest in him sexually and longer since he'd actually been with someone else. He'd admit that the attention was enough to make him consider the options. It was preferable to death, by a wide margin, and the more he looked at Casa the more he was feeling swayed. While he was scrawny by sayian standards it was easy to tell that wasn't from lack of trying. His muscles were toned enough to be visible but not bulky. He'd shown himself capable enough to pin Raditz, after all, and that alone was something to praise. Raditz wasn't sure before that day if he'd even considered another man attractive before but Casa had a certain energy that was drawing him in and fast. Maybe it was his honesty about his intentions. Perhaps it was his relaxed demeanor. Most likely it was his hips pressed against Raditz's and the pure lust contained in every second of eye contact they had. Raditz gulped as he found his mouth suddenly dry. Finally he cracked. 

 

 "What sort of offer are you proposing?" he asked quietly. His blush was in full force now. Casa's grin grew wider and Raditz could have sworn he heard the man purr. 

 "One night. Whatever you want." Casa said. Raditz thought it over for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Deal. One night. I'm on top." he conceded. Casa released his hold on him and let the energy he had summoned dissipate. 

 "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that." he said with sigh as Raditz realized Casa had been holding his breath. Casa continued smiling and offered a hand to Raditz. "How does tonight sound?"

 "If you can come up with some plan to keep Nappa away from me for a full night then great." Raditz grumbled. He took Casa's hand and pulled himself out of the rock. Casa released his hand but kept hovering close. 

“Don't worry about that. I've got a plan." he said. Raditz raised an eyebrow. 

“Already?" he asked. Casa smirked.

"I'm not one to waste prep time. Now, listen closely......." 

 

Later that evening 

 

"Those runts are gonna pay." 

 

"You're still on about that?" Raditz said. Nappa scowled at him and rubbed one of his bruises. 

 "You're lucky yours ran away. Those pipsqueaks didn't go easy." he growled. Raditz had to admit that returning to the battlefield and seeing Nappa beaten to a pulp by two children filled him with a mix of pity and satisfaction. It wouldn't be easy for the warrior to accept his loss, however, and Raditz dreaded listening to him talk about it all night. Luckily Casa's plan, if all went well, would seperate them. All he had to do now was make his part convincing. 

"Maybe you would have gotten out of it with less injuries if we'd been more careful." he said. "We don't know anything about this place. That's why Vegeta sent us here. Doing some recon would have saved us a beating." 

"So what do we do now?" Nappa said. Raditz tapped the side of his backup scouter to power it down and took it off. 

"We go undercover. At least two people here knew who we were. There's a possibility of more." he pointed out. "I say we split up and ask around. Make up a fake name or something." 

"And our scouters would give us away. Smart move." Nappa agreed. He removed his as well. Raditz handed his scouter to Nappa and motioned towards their left. 

"I'll take this side of the area. You cover the other. We'll meet up here tommorow to share information." he instructed. "You hide the scouters somewhere safe." 

"On it. I gotta say, this might be your smartest plan yet. I didn't think you had it in you." Nappa said. He flew off before Raditz could retort. Raditz shook off his frustration with Nappa and focused on the next step of the plan. Now that Nappa had no way to find him he could make his way to the meeting place. 

As he flew he went over a few choice thoughts. Things like how crazy it was he'd agreed to do this. How it could still be a trap. What he'd do once he got there. What it would be like. He shook his head gently and tried to recall Casa's instructions. He'd told Raditz that the tournament workers had provided housing for the participants. Now all Raditz had to do was locate the white house with a blue roof under a cliff. Easier said than done. By the time he actually found the place he realized he'd flown past it at least three times.  

He touched down on the grass near the front door and took a deep breath. He spent a few moments looking at the sunset and wondering if he'd made the right choice. Then he reached out and knocked on the door. It opened nearly right away. Casa stood on the other side with a pleased smile. 

"You're late." he said. 

"This place is a nightmare to navigate. And there's more than one blue roofed house." Raditz said. 

"I know you have a point but I don't really care right now. Just get in here." Casa said as he held the door open. Raditz ducked down a bit so be could enter the house and walked in. Almost right away he could smell something amazing wafting from another room of the house. 

"The kitchen is that way. You probably came here without eating first, right? I made you some food." Casa said. He led the way and when they got to the table Raditz had to exert every ounce of self control he had to not immediately start eating. He had to keep on his guard. It could be poisoned or something. Casa raised an eyebrow at his hesitancy. "I said it's for you. Go ahead. Can't fuck me well on an empty stomach, can you?" 

Raditz opted to dig into the nearest peice of meat instead of responding. His paranoia had lost to his appetite. Casa laughed softly and walked off. The next several minutes of Raditz's time were spent stuffing his face. It was true he'd arrived in this odd world hungry and it'd only gotten worse throughout the day. The table had enough shoved onto it to rival a buffet. As a bonus it appeared that Casa knew what he was doing with his cooking. Everything was perfectly grilled, baked, boiled, and was delicious. After many cleared plates and several glasses of water Raditz finally felt full. He leaned back in his chair with a contented sigh. It felt so good to eat that much at once. The Frieza force wasn't known for their generous rations. 

"So, how was it?" Casa asked as he re-entered the room. Raditz couldn't help but grin.

"Truly, the best I've eaten in ages." he said. 

"Glad to hear it." Casa said with a smile. He beckoned Raditz towards him. "Now come on. Next on the list for you is a shower." 

".... a shower?" Raditz said. He stood up but didn't follow Casa just yet. "... why?" 

"I don't know when the last time you bathed was but it's not close enough to now to give you a free pass." Casa said. "Trust me, you'll feel better after a hot shower. Being clean will do that. Besides.... it'll give me some prep time."

".... alright." Raditz said. He let Casa direct him to the bathroom next to the bedroom and instruct him on how to work the shower. Then he was left alone. Yet again Casa was right. Raditz hadn't had a shower with hot water in what felt like years and probably was. He spent a good two minutes just letting it flow over him and warm him.  

"Why is he being this kind...." he mumbled to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. True, Casa wanted sex but that didn't require all.... this, the food and the shower. Even with his suspicions Raditz had to admit Casa seemed to be acting genuinely. He wasn't about to complain about it. He finished cleaning himself off and grabbed the closest towel. If he was going to do this he'd better not keep his partner waiting. He decided to skip putting any clothes back on and walked out into the bedroom. He then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Casa. Raditz knew he said he'd be using the time he was in the shower to prep but he hadn't expected this. 

 

Casa was lying on the bed in front of him. With his clothes gone one could obverse that his taste for gold went beyond bracelets. Two tiny nipple rings adorned his chest and small sparkles of gold could be spotted on his dick. He was on his side with one leg thrown forwards. Quiet moans filled the air as he dragged a small vibrator in and out of himself. Evidently he had located the lube and was making good use of it. He looked up at Raditz from the bed with half lidded eyes. 

"Like what you see?" he said while panting softly. He clicked off the vibe and pulled it out. He pushed himself off the mattress with an arm and waited for a reply. Raditz tried to form a coherent thought. The sight of Casa had made him pause for longer than he would have liked to admit. He was quickly learning not to underestimate him. Raditz pointed to the floor in front of him.

"Get over here. Proper sayians do not mate on such things. Too cushy and soft." he said. Really he just wanted Casa off the bed so he could think clearly again. He soon saw that his strategy failed. Casa slid off the bed and took three steps before sinking to his knees. 

"It's a good thing I like it rough." he said smugly. He motioned for Raditz to approach him. "I'm yours for the night after all."

"Damn right you are." Raditz snapped. He was far too flustered to act polite. Casa didn't seem phased and just smiled at him. Raditz walked up to Casa and stopped right in front of him. He tried to ignore the look Casa was giving him and glared at the corner of the room instead. The hot breath hitting his thighs wasn't helping. Casa reached a hand out towards him and paused before he touched anything.

"May I?" he asked. Raditz felt the blood from the blush on his face rush downwards faster than he could think. 

"Of course. I can't do anything to you the way I am now, can I?" he mumbled. Even with this whole meeting being about sex he was almost embarrassed to bring it up. Then Casa put his hands on him and Raditz forgot to be embarrassed about anything anymore. Oh, it had been much too long. A small gasp escaped him as Casa worked him up.

"You're an experienced one, aren't you?" he said. Casa simply winked and continued.

There was no doubt he'd done this sort of thing before. His skilled hands were quickly replaced by his equally skilled mouth. The switch earned him a satisfied groan. His tounge was as tricky here as it was when he spoke. It circled and stroked in all the right ways. Raditz jumped slightly when he noticed a small bead of metal amongst the soft flesh surrounding him. Casa pulled back for a moment and Raditz could see yet another gleam of gold in his mouth. 

"Should I take the tounge stud out?" Casa asked. 

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting it." Raditz said. Casa smiled and went back to it. Raditz let his hands drop down and his fingers tangle into Casa's hair. Casa responded by taking as much of Raditz into his mouth as he could. This earned him a moan. After a minute or so more he pulled back again. 

"Ready for the next step?" Casa said. Raditz panted lightly and nodded. If he was out of breath this soon he had better move things along. 

"Get on your hands and knees. And turn around." he ordered, doing his best to sound in charge. Casa obeyed with a sly grin. 

"Yes sir." he purred. Raditz felt a chill run down his spine. He'd been called "sir" before but in this context... it was different. Casa noted his reaction and curled his tail above his back. He dropped onto his elbows and spread his knees apart. "Go ahead, sir." 

"With pleasure." Raditz growled. Casa was a tad too close to the floor for him to proceed as planned, a downside of the sayian being so much smaller than him, but a backup plan sparked in his mind. He leaned down and grabbed Casa's thighs. He lifted and was pleased to see that it lined him up perfectly. Casa hadn't protested when Raditz raised his legs and was now looking back at him with barely veiled excitement. 

"Excellent choice, sir." he said.

 

Raditz tried to ignore the buzz the compliment gave him and focused on what he was doing. He slowly pressed his way inside Casa and tried not to drop him. Gods, it felt too good. Thanks to all the lube Casa had used earlier Raditz was able to slide all the way in without any trouble. He let himself pause for a moment and savor the moment. The initial gentle moan Casa had let out betrayed his attitude. He tried his hardest to grind up against Raditz's hips but had little success. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were waiting for this.” Raditz said. Seeing the usually smug Casa coming undone like this gave him a surge of confidence. He pulled back and thrust forward with more force. Casa’s moaning increased in volume. 

"Ahhh~ So big...." Casa groaned. His panting grew heavier the more Raditz moved. Meanwhile Raditz was trying very hard to keep himself composed. Each time he was inside Casa he had to resist the temptation to lose control entirely. Casa cried out as Raditz picked up the pace. He paused a moment. 

"Uhh... are you okay?" he asked. He really didn't want to hurt Casa. Casa turned his head back to look at him. 

"I'd be a lot better if you'd stop holding back." he said. 

"You can tell?" Raditz asked. 

"Of course. You're being hesitant. Please, just go for it." Casa said. His orange eyes seemed to glow even under the bedroom light. "Fuck me like you mean it." 

"If you insist." Raditz said. He couldn't fulfill Casa's request properly in their current position so he pulled out and set Casa's legs down. Then he got on the floor himself. He hunched over Casa and put his hands on ethier side of Casa's head. Then he entered him again with more power then before. He smirked as Casa cried out again. He felt powerful. He leaned in to whisper in Casa's ear. "Is this what you want? To be bred by a proper sayian?" 

"Ahhh.... yes..." Casa moaned. "Please sir." 

"Heh...those who know their place will get rewarded..." Raditz said. He was thrusting at a much quicker pace then earlier and judging from the noises Casa was making he was doing a good job. He could feel a heat clouding his mind as his instincts kicked in. He wrapped his arms around Casa's torso and let himself get lost in the feeling. 

"You're amazing..." Casa said in between various moans. Raditz responded with a moan of his own and went faster. Once again a simple compliment fueled him to go further. Casa definitely took note as he started rambling. "Ah.... so strong... mmmmnn... 'n powerful... fuck, you feel so good. Don't stop... hah...."

"I won't." Raditz mumbled. He could barely manage any other words but he tried anyways. "G-Gonna... claim you... you're mine... my mate..."

"Do it." Casa gasped. "You're close, aren't you? Then do it. Cum inside me. Make me yours." 

Raditz didn't bother trying to respond this time. Casa's words combined with his pent up state were enough to tip him over the edge. He let out a primal shout as his climax overtook him. He pushed himself as far inside Casa as he could and could hear Casa reach his own orgasm as he was filled. After a few seconds and a couple of extra thrusts he pulled out. 

"Mine." he stated before slumping onto the floor. All his energy had left him. The cool of the floor felt good against his warm body. A quick glance at Casa revealed he had gotten what he wanted. His limbs were trembling and he had collapsed onto the ground next to Raditz. As he came down from his high Raditz stared at his partner. That was easily the best sex he'd had in a long time and he had this tiny sayian to thank for it. It would almost be embarrassing if he wasn't so worn out. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them Casa had moved closer. Before Raditz could say anything there were a pair of lips on his. He let the kiss happen, too tired to resist much, and found it rather enjoyable. He hadn't been kissed in years. In contrast to his attitude towards sex Casa was gentle with his kissing. He didn't try to add tounge or bite. Just sweet and soft kisses. After a few minutes of light kissing Casa wrapped his arms around Raditz's neck.   

"Thank you." he mumbled. Raditz was surprised he was recovered enough to blush at this point but he returned the hug anyways.  

"Uh... you're welcome?" he said. He was unsure about how to respond. Casa nuzzled against his neck and sighed.

"You were better than I ever could have imagined." he said contentedly. 

“..... same to you, I guess.” Raditz said quietly. He wasn’t used to such.... affection from his lovers. 

“M’glad I didn’t disappoint.” Casa said. He eased himself off of Raditz and smiled. “C’mon. We both really need to get cleaned up.”

 

Raditz hadn't planned on staying. 

 

After he had gotten himself cleaned off with a second shower, one Casa lingered in for obvious reasons, he thought he would just leave. Yet he found himself lying on the bed he had rejected earlier in an attempted spooning. It was attempted in the fact that Raditz really had no idea what he was doing. Spooning wasn't a part of sayian culture but even so he now had his arms wrapped awkwardly around Casa. It seemed that Casa didn't mind. He had curled up against Raditz right away and looked drowsy.

".... am I doing this wrong?" Raditz finally asked after several minutes of feeling rather out of place. Casa turned around to face him, grinning tiredly, and gave his nose a quick smooch. 

"Don't worry about it. Just relax, okay?" he murmured.

"I'm trying." Raditz grumbled. He was starting to get frustrated. Why had he not been tossed out the door yet? It was confusing. 

"I'm starting to think you've never cuddled with anyone before." Casa teased. 

"I... really haven't." Raditz said. Casa pulled him closer. 

"No time like the present, then. C'mere." he said. Raditz let himself get drawn into the embrace. It felt nice. Too nice. 

".... why are you doing this? All these things you didn't have to do for me...." he asked. 

"Because I care about you, you dork. I didn't wait this long to have you just to throw you away. Besides..." Casa said. "You deserve to be happy."

"... you honestly believe that?" Raditz said. He knew he was a horrible person. He'd killed thousands on the orders of a tyrant. He'd been cruel. 

"I think almost everyone deserves a chance at happiness." Casa said. "And I think you're one of the people who does. I've seen your life enough times to realize what you want out of life." 

"....and what's that?"

"Love. You want someone to love you as you are. You want friends. You want a life where you don't dread waking up every day because there's no one who cares. I can't promise to be all of that to you. I'm sure you noticed by now but I'm kind of a slut. I'm not ashamed of it and I don't plan to stop. I can be your friend though. I can promise that much." Casa said. He smiled and settled himself in better. "Tell you what. You think it over. And..."

"... and?" 

"And if you're still here tommorow morning then you can join my team. We need the best fighters for the tournament. I'd hate to be there without you." Casa concluded. He yawned and closed his eyes. "It's your call. G'night." 

Raditz waited until he was sure Casa was asleep. Then he pressed a light kiss to his forehead. 

"Sweet dreams." he whispered. He was fairly tired himself. Maybe he would stay for a while. 

With that thought in mind he drifted off to the first nightmare free night of sleep he'd had in a long time. It had been an exhausting day. At the very least, he deserved a rest. So he slept.


End file.
